


Third Eye

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie was the one to tell him what it was like to be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Eye

     Connie was the one to tell him what it was like to be in love.  
  
     Looking back on it, Wash couldn’t remember how the topic came up. Back in the project, they’d talked all the time when the could, in between meals, in the darkness of the training room at night. She’d been one of his first friends, almost like the sister he’d never had. And like any sister, she enjoyed dispensing out advice.  
  
     “Love,” she had said, “Is like being on a pulley. You’re on one end, and the other guy is on the other side, both of you stuck between free fall and holding the other up. And it’s really nerve-wracking because if the other person lets go, you’re gonna go with them, but at the same time, if they hang on, if you both hang on for dear life, you’re perfectly stable. Complete.”

     Wash remembered looking at her. “That sounds terrible.”

     She’d laughed at him, soft and a little bitter. “It kind of is.”

     He thought about that moment a lot, especially now. He looked down and looked at Tucker on the training room floor. The Captain had been practicing his sword fighting all morning, helmet off, stabbing at a hologram of Felix. He’d been doing pretty well against the machine, winning around ¾ths of the time, but a machine couldn’t replicate what if was like to fight the merc. What is was like to wrestle a devil of a man. 

     He pictured himself outside of that tunnel, back when they’d been separated. When he’d let Tucker and his men be dragged away by a demon in a flesh suit. How he felt like he was dangling from that same invisible pulley, this time letting go to crash into the ground.  

     He looked down at Tucker. Pictured the fresh scar that now lined the man’s torso. How he couldn’t do anything about it.

     Connie was right. Love was terrible. But Wash just couldn’t let it go. 


End file.
